empiresandalliesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Woolva
Design stuff I'm having a hard time remembering what they looked like before, lol :P Do you still have a example of the old look somewhere? Moblitz 10:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Design stuff That blue border isn't the way to go.. I meant even before that. Actually, I'm not completely sure what you changed. Could you give me another example of a page you changed the design for? Moblitz 11:42, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Templates for Recommended Battles I'd like to create templates for "Recommended Battles" sections, on Goal pages that require a certain number of units to be destroyed or amount of damage to be dealt (see Crouching Sub). These battles really depend only on the unit you are using (e.g. Gunboat), so the same battles can be used multiple times. How would go about doing this? I know how to create a basic template, so I'm asking, is it ok to create 9 template pages for each unit type (.g. Fighter, Bomber etc.)? Also, is there a template parameter I can use to display a limited amount of information? E.g. the Crouching Sub goal requires 550 damage to be dealt, so a battle where you deal 700 damage need not be shown. Armin.rosu 12:53, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi I was just wondering if its possible to change the name of your empire, I picked a rather stupid name and Id like to change it :/ Hi I'm dodo8.i wont be active those weeks because i go to sea and my pc is broken :((((((((((. See you in about two weeks. Re:design stuff Ah yes, I see what you mean now. I recall those test tables you made and to be honest I wasn't a fan of those white borders either. The ones you have in place now are great. Only (minor) thing I would change is make the header box border 1px, instead of 2px. The header box itself is a different color than the rest, so I think it stands out enough without having the border 2px. I changed Template:Usergameinfo so it matches your design, but there you can see the header box with 1px border if you wanna compare. All in all great job. This is definitely a design we can use across the wiki :) Moblitz 18:13, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Info2 See if Test loads any slower/quicker than Air Force Research Lab. Since it is 2 templates nested in another, I'm hoping it doesn't increase the loadtime. Nilleh 19:06, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Surprisingly, yes (barely). I figured it'd be the other way around =P. I'll make the switchover then. Nilleh 19:17, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hehe, thanks =). Yes, eventually we may need to represent it in a more streamlined manner as it already takes awhile to load. That's low on the priority list though, especially since I'm a bit limited on time...I leave for vacation Tuesday and won't be back for a bit over 2 weeks. Nilleh 19:36, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Vacantion Hey! I told you I will be gone for about 3 weeks.On August 4 I'm in vacantion at the beach! For 4-6 days.I'll have my laptop with me, but until then my PC is broken, my Video Card or Base Card (I don't if this spell right in english as you know I'm from Romania, Europe).We might talk then.My worse feeling is that in this week when I play only with my laptop I will lose many XP and Campaign progression. :( Dodo8My talk page 13:56, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed it added categories now though I didn't look at the change in code yet =P. Nilleh 02:21, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you respond?Dodo8My talk page 17:04, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Damage Caculator So How Do You Read The Damage Caculator? Update It To Tell How To Read It So People Understand. Re: Damage Calculator See about now. You may need to force refresh the page to load the new javascript. I labeled the different quantities + added critical and glancing. Nilleh 01:25, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :( Why did you deleted thw images on Assault Battleship? If so, you should have at least say that they were similar unrlesed Units or something like that.And what about my Rollback rights? You didn't said anything about this for a while.Dodo8My talk page 09:34, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I have 'inserted false information'.Ok.Dodo8My talk page 06:58, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I think... I think that the Trophys are the prize foe the new thing....The one with campaign progression,ore spend,etc.What do you say?Dodo8My talk page 09:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Prepare to Repair Hey Woolva, I just completed the mission Prepare_to_Repair (with a little help from customer support to complete the mission before that) and the reward is coins and 5x Poison Gas II. Not sure what's the usual way to show power-ups in the reward table, but I did it like this :-) Moblitz 10:56, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Prepare to Repair What are your thoughts on the "Gather Materials to Repair Ships"-line on the Prepare to Repair -page? It's in a code-box now. Other pages in the Multi-Harvest series have it too, but we don't use this form anywhere else. Since you made the page originally, I didn't make any changes to it. But is this how you want it to look, or did this happen unintentionally? Moblitz 21:38, July 30, 2011 (UTC) image I use the "MPRO Image Downloader" to image CityVille original game because I found the way to get the hash of that game, but not how to get the Hash of Empires & Allies, I would also like to obtain images of the original game ... Do you help me? expand I'm up to my 17th expansion and I think they cost to much 92000 is too much to pay for one I dont know what I'm gonna do when i get to the 250000 doller range is zynga gonna fix this or not... just wondering i left a message on your talk page. Oretabs Why did you change OreTabs? removing the pos function with Tnavbar breaks it for the upgrades buildings pages because they use templates subpages instead of the main namespace. This is a workaround because Tnavbar has that bug. Jan1 19:51, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nvm I rechecked and it was Nilleh who changed it, I'll ask him I must have used the weekly diff link in the mail and didn't see the intermediate revisions Jan1 20:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Appearantly that was an edit from more than a month ago, so i'll better change it back. Will you be on chat today? Jan1 20:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Multi Harvest Missions Yeah, it's the same picture of Cpt. Krunsch again. Moblitz 08:05, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Research pages You missed a brace and had some extra spacing Jan1 21:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes I think it might be a better way to show the info, maybe i'll make it so that it only syncronizes the oretabs including those inside other tabs Jan1 03:06, August 3, 2011 (UTC)